Naruto Uzumaki: Resident of Vault 69
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Chloe Price, and Max Caulfield were three seemingly ordinary people who lived on an island created by Vault-Tec, the corporate giant responsible for the creation of Nuclear Fallout Shelters known as Vaults. However, when a nuke fell off course and strikes the island, the trio find themselves locked in a Vault with 997 women. Will they survive the battle for Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki: Resident of Vault 69**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto or Fallout. I wish I did, but I don't. Get used to it.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is more of a placeholder for a story I had been working on since before my Mystic Fox fiction. Sadly, my phone crashed and I lost a lot of updates for stories as well as the original Chapter One I wrote for this one. However, I will be starting from scratch a lot of my stories. One story that I was a bit upset with was my Naruto x PJO Son of Apollo story. I had intended to do a separate Saints Row x PJO fiction with Colt as Boss, but ended up fusing the two stories. I intend to replace it in the future with what I originally wanted to do. I also have a Son of Athena story in the works where Naruto is Athena's son. I may actually replace Apollo Naruto with Athena Naruto until I can get more chapters fleshed out for it. Until then, please don't be upset if you see more fictions starting up. I am starting from scratch and it will be difficult until I can get myself back in touch with my stories.**

 **Now, if you are unaware of Fallout lore, the Vaults were created as social experiments. Vault 69 was reported as having 999 Women and one man. Naruto is that one man. This is, intentionally, a massive Harem story. One that I honestly am worried won't translate the way I would like. I intend to use 999 Women from across the multiverse to fill in as residents. As you will know, I don't own anything from any of the manga/anime/games/etc. that I end up using. Currently, I have a list of Naruto girls, One Piece girls, High School DxD girls, HighSchool of the Dead girls, and even Chloe and Max from Life is Strange. I need more girls. If you would like to offer suggestions, I would prefer that you submit them with what their job/occupation in the Vault would be, where they are from, and what they bring to the variety of the Vault dwellers. Don't just say…add this girl from this series because she is hot. I won't even consider things like that. Example: Kaolla Su from Love Hina. She could be an engineer and she brings a level of hyperactivity and intelligence to the Vault that is matched only by Washu Habuki from Tenchi Muyo who is a Vault-Tec scientist at Vault 69.**

 **You can use any job. Even stripper, but for jobs like that, there must also be other jobs that they can perform outside of the Vault. I may even expand the Harem if we either expand the Vault 69 interior, giving it more space to house survivors that they rescue or by conquering other Vaults and connecting them via a tunnel of some sort. No other men will be allowed and I am also considering using mutation to allow futanari women to exist. They will be able to 'summon' or get rid their male genitals at will when they are having sex with other women, but they will never be able to impregnate a woman. I will explain further the origin of the island mentioned in the introduction in the next chapter, but I will explain this right now. Because of certain circumstances involving the island and the many generations living on it, humans on this island have vastly longer lifespans, a sort of eternal youth that keeps them looking as they did in the prime of their lives, and the odds of impregnation are incredibly slim. As in, so slim that condoms don't need to be used to prevent pregnancy. I will try and keep this tasteful, but don't be surprised if there are more sex scenes than I am normally comfortable with. If, for some reason, this story gets banned, I may consider building a free forum and post my more racy stories there, if not all of my stories. I love and I would hate to be forced to put my stories on another site. If anything, I think should get an X-Rating and make it only available to members over 18. But that's just me though. Now! On with the story!**

Chapter One: Introduction

 _It was supposed to be a normal day. Chloe Price and I were smoking weed my room while our best friend, Maxine Caulfield aka. Max, took pictures. My mom and dad were at work somewhere. I never really asked where they worked or who they worked for. Looking back on it now, I probably should have known better. Vault-Tec was, even back then, a major corporation that hired the brightest minds and my parents were some kind of crazy smart. When they met Chloe for the first time, they told me never to hang out with her...that she would only bring me down in the end._

 _Then again, even when I was thirteen, I was a bit of a rebel._

 _Max was a photography nut. She always carried this camera that belonged to Chloe's father prior to his untimely death and always took really cool pictures and selfies._

 _People always ragged on her for them...till Chloe or I shut then up._

 _The Prescott family found this out the hard way after me, Chloe, and Max had their son Nathan and a famous photography douchebag arrested for murdering Chloe's girlfriend, Rachel Amber._

 _Further investigation pulled up some interesting information on the Prescotts. Apparently, they were funneling Vault-Tec secrets to competitors and making a killing. On an island built by Vault-Tec, the sentence for that was death. Needless to say, nobody had seen them since the Police came and arrested them. No headlines. No graves. Nothing. They simply...disappeared._

 _Still, we were happy. Justice had been served and Rachel was hopefully resting peacefully in whatever afterlife there was for good girls like her. Max and Chloe started dating a few months after. Then I somehow got wrangled into the relationship. I have to admit...I enjoyed those days. Smoking weed and making out with my girlfriends...or watching them make out while I smoked. The simple life…_

 _...before everything went straight to Hell._

 _It was October 23, 2077, 13 days after I celebrated my 18th birthday. Chloe, Max, and I had been talking about our relationship. Chloe believed she was ready to take the next step with us. Max was hesitant about it and I was somewhere between agreeing with Chloe and agreeing with Max. Were we mature enough to go further into our relationship? Could we handle the responsibilities if one of them got pregnant?_

 _Hey! It was a valid question at the time! We'd all taken Coach Summer's Health and Sex Education class! If we had known that because of the radiation the island gave off to cloak us from satellites and radars that each generation had been becoming more and more sterile, we probably wouldn't have hesitated. Hell, I probably would have suggested it when I turned 16 or shortly after that._

 _Regardless, we agreed to take our relationship further and have sex. It was going to be my birthday present, but life had changed our plans. Between planning out what we were going to do after high school, which Chloe and I agreed that we would be done with our education after we graduated, Max began to apply to various colleges and universities with good Photography programs. October 23rd was the day. The day when we would give ourselves to each other and dive deeper into our feelings for one another. Mom and dad had left the house to go to work at the Vault-Tec Laboratory downtown and we had the house to ourselves. My phone had been docked on the charger, fully charged and with the ringtone all the way up incase I got a call from either of them. Chloe and Max were sitting on the couch with me. Max and Chloe were making out and our hands were wandering. Occasionally, Chloe or Max would swap partners and we would start making out while the other caught their breath. When our tops started coming off, we figured that now was as good a time as any. I led them to my room, which was the second master bedroom, being just slightly smaller than my parents rooms, and entered my own ensuite. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a couple of condoms I had bought after we started to discuss whether or not the three of us should have sex. When I shut the medicine cabinet, I looked into the mirror. I ran a hand through my wild and spiky blond hair, a trait I inherited from my father, along with my bright blue eyes. I took a deep breath before releasing it. I was trying to psych myself up. Get ready for what was about to happen. Deep down in my heart of hearts, I knew that I loved them both. Chloe was like me. Wild. Rebellious. Cool. Bold. We were a perfect pair. Sometimes she jokes that if I were a woman, she wouldn't have hesitated to rock my world. I'd like to think that I'd agree with her on that front. Then we have Max. Shy. Smart. The Type C to his and Chloe's Type B personalities. She followed her heart and did what she believed was right. Even if that upset authority figures. Being a photographer, she was always a detail-oriented person. That sometimes caused her a great deal of stress, but when things got to stressful, Naruto or Chloe would be there to get her out of her funk._

 _He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to see both girls wearing nothing but their underwear and making out with one another. Chloe was wearing a black bra and sunset island themed panties. Her dyed blue hair which was highlighted by an iridescent purple dye on the top of her head and matching blue eyes made the image absolutely stunning. Even her tattoo seemed to go with her rebel theme. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Looking back, it was kinda strange for three people to have similar shades of blue eyes. She wore a pink bra and basic white panties. The two were absolutely stunning and the sight in front of my playing out was seriously hot._

 _"Come on, Ruto," Chloe said with a teasing smirk. "Drop those pants and let's see what we're working with."_

 _That was when my phone rang and I bit back a groan. Could they not wait a couple of hours after we had finally had sex to try and cockblock me?_

 _I picked up the phone. Mom called me, asking me where I was. I told her I was hanging out with Chloe and Max. Not a lie, but not the whole truth. She was still dead set against me hanging out with her…_

 _Well, either that or she hated the fact that I smoke weed with her. Either way, she did not like Chloe._

 _Except for now, it seemed, when she sighed in relief and muttered about being thankful my girlfriend was a stoner. She told me that we needed to turn on the TV and flip it over to the news._

 _Hesitantly, I did and what we saw put the fear of whatever God or Goddess there is in us. Live footage showed bombs flying overhead in the direction of the United States. That is...until one fell short and crashed into a building. The footage went to static only to be replaced by another town._

 _Nukes! Fucking nukes were flying overhead and one just fell to the island. Chloe and Max got their clothes back on as soon as possible. Mom gave me the code to dad's safe and I pulled out his 9mm semi-automatic handgun. Chloe grabbed the stash of weed we had stored in a secret compartment in my closet. Max grabbed a handful of photo albums we kept in my closet where the weed was hidden._

 _The albums were special to us because it chronicled our relationship from when we were in middle school to today. We each had a copy in our own homes, so we would only need one set instead of wasting time going to each house and risking getting blown to Hell...or Heaven...or whatever awaited us. Never was much of a religious person myself. We took what we could and headed to Vault 69, the closest one to my house that we knew about._

 _We navigated the streets and alleys, avoiding as many people as we could._

 _Sadly, I was forced to kill some asshole who wanted to lose his virginity before he died that he tried to hold Max hostage. The bastard was l killed him because if Chloe had gotten to him with my bat, he would have been suffering from far worse than dying a virgin._

 _When we got to the gate, dozens of people were being told to go to Vault 68 where there were more vacancies. I got to the gate and said that we needed to get into the Vault. He asked for my name and when I gave it to him, he seemed to pale before ushering the three of us in and offering us a salute. Whatever about my name made him figuratively shit his pants, I almost wish it had happened more often when I was going through high school._

 _We were ushered through a massive cog-like door with a giant 069 on it. Once we were through, the vault door began to close. However, as the door fully closed and sealed itself shut, the rocky cavern began to shake and a large rock fell, smashing me in the head. The next thing I knew, I was down on the ground and my vision was getting black. The last thing I saw were Chloe and Max with worried looks on their faces before conscious left me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki: Resident of Vault 69**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I literally own none of this except for the actual fanfiction. You have been warned.**

 **Author's Note: Okay. I've been getting a lot of PMs about adding girls from numerous Anime, Manga, TV Shows, and other sources. I appreciate the input. However, very few of you have given me what I asked for. A reason to use the characters. I'm not going to just come up with one on my own just to add a super sexy character from your favorite series into the harem. As for heroines and female villains from the DC and Marvel universes, I can add them, but they will not have super powers. They will be human with slightly above average perks and stats that hopefully reflect who they are as best as I can without making them stupid overpowered. No flight. No super sprinting. No heat vision. None of that completely unrealistic crap. If they were aliens, they will become human. What do these characters bring to the Vault? What skills can they bring that would make them useful to the continuation of the survival of the Vault and her residents? Yes. I will have three girls only for sex, but it will be a major plot point in the story later on and I doubt I will use any of them until after the 200 year marker. Please. Don't just say I should add girls from here because they're sexy and you want them to have sex with Naruto. I will ignore those requests. I want your input, but not at the cost of turning this story into straight up porn where Naruto has sex with every woman in every chapter with a graphic sex scene drawn out each time. I plan on doing those scenes every few chapters, but not so often that it becomes something I am not happy with.**

Chapter Two: Welcome to Vault 69! A Better Life...Underground! Part One

"..ruto!"

"Na..to!"

"Naruto!"

A pair of shining blue eyes began to open. His vision was hazy, but he could have sworn that there were two blurs hanging over him. One was blue and the other was brown. The figure bit back a groan as he began to weakly move his limbs...or tried to if they weren't wedged between two pairs of fully clothed breasts. He licked his lips and was surprised when a glass of water was pressed to them and a soft hand was on his back, helping him sit up. Greedily, he drank the water, thankful that his throat didn't feel like a desert anymore. When the water was gone, he heard the glass get placed on a metal table. The lights in the room seemed to dim slightly. Either that or his vision was getting better. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep in them. As they opened once again, he noticed that he was surrounded by breathtakingly beautiful women. Two of them were his girlfriends Chloe Price and Maxine 'Max' Caulfield. The other three were far more unfamiliar to him.

One was a woman appearing in her early thirties. She easily had the biggest pair of breasts he had ever seen and they were barely being held back by her bright blue jumpsuit outlined in yellow around the neck and zipper. Her hair was a platinum blond tone tied into a pair of loose ponytails. She had brown eyes that hid more emotions than they gave off.

The second woman was slightly more exotic in appearance. She had pink hair, though he wasn't sure if she had died it or if it was natural, and green eyes. Her bust was impressive, but nothing in comparison to the two older women in the room. If he was a betting man, he would bet that she was closer to his age than that of the two other women.

The last woman looked like a slightly younger clone of the first woman. Same hair color. Same eye color. Even down to the same bust size, though hers looked barely larger than the first blond woman. However, she did have a slightly smaller waist and butt than the older woman.

His two girlfriends released his arms in shock while he began to rub his head. A massive migraine flooded his system. "What the hell," he grunted. This felt like the worst hangover he could possibly imagine.

"Thank God you're alright," Chloe sighed in relief before smacking him in the back of the head, causing him to yelp in pain even more. "Do you know how worried we were? We thought you were going to die!"

"Yeah," Naruto said, wincing in pain while leveling a weak glare at his fellow stoner. "I get cockblocked by a nuke, get knocked out by a falling rock, and I'm the asshole here."

"Well, at least you're man enough to admit it," Chloe mocked, causing Max to stifle a giggle.

"Takes an asshole to know one," Naruto retorted.

"If you two are done flirting, can we get down to business," the older blond woman asked in annoyance. "My name is Tsunade Senju. I'm the Overseer of Vault 69. If it makes things easier to understand, think of me as the mayor and Vault 69 is the city. You've been out of it for a week. The other residents have already taken their tests and physicals and have been placed in positions that best suit their skills and the results of their tests."

"I'm a chemist," Chloe said proudly. That meant she was allowed near chemicals. Chemicals that, if blended properly, could get you higher than a kite in the middle of a tornado.

"I'm in charge of Vault 69's Newspaper," Max admitted shyly. She was a great photographer, but she wasn't sure about her ability to write stories that would interest the other residents.

"Currently, you are the only person who hasn't taken their physical or the G.O.A.T. Exam. G.O.A.T. stands for Generalized Occupation Aptitude Test. It's how we determine what job you would be best suited for," Tsunade explained. "There is also a little...introduction that you need to go through. Basic things that you will need to know to survive in Vault 69 and help the other residents survive."

Chloe and Max both blushed when they remembered their introduction. While it was a bit hard to swallow and, quite frankly, depressing as hell, it certainly opened their eyes to how real things were going to become in the coming years. It also put into perspective their growing relationship with their best friend and shared boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"For now, while we have you awake and in the medical wing, we might as well get started on your basic physical," Tsunade said without hesitation. "Doctor Shizuka Marikawa and Nurse Sakura Haruno will be the ones to give you your exam and will report to me with the details of the exam. Tomorrow, once you have been cleared of any signs or symptoms that would impede your mental functions, you will take your G.O.A.T. Exam. Following that, I will personally give you the introduction into post-apocolyptic life and information you should be made aware of." Tsunade turned to Chloe and Max with a neutral expression on her face. "You can both return to your rooms. Doctor Shizuka will let you know when he is cleared to receive visitors. Until then, don't slack off in your work...Chloe."

"Sure thing, Overseer," Chloe said, giving a mock salute, before dragging Max to their shared room. They felt lucky that the rooms were more like dorms than the barracks they thought they were or else they might never have the privacy they would like when they brought Naruto around for some fun. "Come on, Super Max. We have some birthday presents to prepare."

Hearing this made Naruto blush, knowing the implications of what they were talking about without needing to be told. Once Overseer Tsunade had left the wing, Doctor Shizuka had gone to lock the door while Nurse Sakura had begun to pull out various tools of the trade. Stethoscope. A thermometer. Several other tools that he honestly couldn't name, but had seen before when he had broken his arm after falling from a tree with Max and doing his best to protect her from getting hurt.

"If you don't mind, would you please strip for us," Sakura asked with a small, polite smile.

Naruto nodded and removed his pants since he remembered that he didn't put on a shirt before leaving the house when the bombs began to fly over their heads.

"All of your clothes," Shizuka stated, a hidden hunger in her eyes veiled by a professional disposition.

This time, with a fair amount of hesitation, he removed his boxers and set them on top of his pants. Sakura's mouth was slightly agape and Shizuka was shaking just a bit. Naruto, for some strange reason, felt a small surge of pride enter him. Sakura pulled out a measuring tape and began to take various measurements. Wingspan. Head to toe. Eventually, she got to the one place she hadn't measured.

As she got closer, her cheeks began to turn cherry red. From where she was, she could smell the intoxicating musk wafting off of him and knew just by his flaccid size and the smell alone, she had become incredibly wet and would likely need a change of panties afterward...and maybe some personal time with her larger toys that she managed to get into the Vault.

 _'He is so much bigger than Sasuke,'_ she thought to herself in shock, her mind wandering back to her ex-boyfriend. _'And he isn't even erect yet!'_

"Is everything alright, Nurse Haruno," he asked in concern of her health.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "This is actually the closest I've been to...you know." Naruto's eyes widened in understanding and mild shock. "I was about to ask my boyfriend...ex-boyfriend if he wanted to have sex with me. Then I found out from a friend that he cheated on me and got herpes. After I dumped him, the bombs hit Iwa and we went to the closest Vaults."

"Dude sounds like an asshole," Naruto said bluntly. "Anyone who could cheat on someone as beautiful and smart as you has to have something wrong with him in the first place."

Sakura blushed even brighter. "What about you," she asked, obviously trying to get to know him better. "Have you popped your cherry, so to speak?"

"Almost," Naruto admitted sadly. "October 10th was my 18th birthday. My girlfriends and I were talking about taking our relationship further and that was the day they wanted to do it. Honestly, I'm still confused by having two girlfriends. The whole threesome idea was theirs to begin with."

"So...is it an open relationship," she asked, trying to take her mind off of Naruto's seven and a half inch flaccid penis that she was currently staring at.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "You'd have to ask them about it," he said. "Like I said, I don't even know how I ended up in a relationship like this."

Sakura wrote down the measurement, but then looked at the next step on the paperwork she needed to do and almost passed out. Each step got even worse and far more lewd than the last! "Um...Doctor Shizuka? Is this form correct," the pinkette asked the blond doctor.

"Of course," she said happily. "I typed it up myself, after all. But if you're too shy,..."

"No, Doctor," Sakura said rather hastily. Her heart raced at the thought of what she was about to ask a total stranger. She took a deep breath. "I know this may sound strange, but, according to this form, I need to measure the length of your...penis when it is fully erect and take a semen sample directly from you."

Naruto had somehow paled and blushed at the same time. "An-and how would we...g-go about doing this," he asked with a slight stutter.

"The best way to do this is by giving you a blowjob, spitting the sample in a cup, then using a centrifuge to separate our saliva from your sample," Doctor Shizuka stated. "Personally, I'd rather have sex, but if you are so adamant to pop your cherry with your girlfriends, a blowjob isn't considered by many as a way to cash in your virginity. Of course, as doctors, we'll both be collecting our own samples just to be sure we have enough to perform a good test."

"Oh," he said, caught slightly off guard before nodding his head weakly. "Okay. But if that's why you are doing this, THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR CLOTHES!?"

At this point, Doctor Shizuka Marikawa was almost completely naked save for a lacy black thong and matching bra she had yet to remove. She gave him a wry smile as she removed her bra, revealing her beautiful, bountiful bouncing breasts. "What better and easier way to get you erect than by showing you our bodies," she asked him in a slightly sarcastic tone.

She pointed over to Sakura who was doing the same, but she had either not worn panties or discarded them because he could see and was internally memorizing her every curve in great detail. And apparently, the carpet did match the drapes, meaning either she dyed her hair and the neatly trimmed tuft of hair over her vagina pink or she was naturally a pink-haired woman. Either way, it was incredibly exotic and a once in a lifetime sight that he doubted he would ever see again.

What he didn't know was that after seeing how big he was fully erect with her face so close to it in addition to the intoxicating odor coming from it, her white panties were no longer wearable unless she wanted to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

 **Warning: Lemon Ahead...**

Sakura took the measuring tape and went the full length of Naruto's penis. "30 centimeters long from abdomen to tip," she said aloud with a slight quiver in her voice. While Naruto wasn't the biggest she had ever heard of in terms of length, he was definitely above average. "Six centimeters wide. And glans height is 6 millimeters." _'What a monster,'_ she thought to herself. _'That thing will destroy me.'_

Shizuka's eyes widened slightly. 11.8 inches long. 2.3 inches thick. He was most certainly one of the most well-endowed men she had ever met and as a nurse/doctor, she had seen many men in her life of all shapes and sizes. _'And to think...that this is what I have to look forward to being inside of me in the future for the rest of my life,'_ she thought to herself as a bit of drool leaked from her mouth and her panties got drenched, forcing her to remove them for the same reason as Sakura had.

Sakura ran her hand down his abdomen and noticed he had a toned body with thin, but powerful muscles. Her breath swept across his hardened member, causing it to twitch. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was incredibly nervous and for good reason. She had only practiced with a few of her more average length toys so she could give her, at the time, boyfriend a proper blowjob, but he usually rebuffed her with some pathetic excuse. Looking back, she should have seen the signs that he was cheating on her.

She started off by kissing the tip of his head, allowing herself the opportunity to take in more of his natural musk, a smell that she would admit that she was beginning to crave and grow addicted to the more she took in. She opened her mouth and began to go down on him. Each movement of her mouth, she kept her teeth from touching him.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly started to get into it. He placed a hand on the back of her head, his fingers resting in her pink hair as the sensations he had never felt before passed through his member and deep within his body.

Even though his beautiful azure blue eyes were closed, Shizuka could tell he was thoroughly enjoying his first blowjob. Hell. Even she was enjoying watching her student giving her all and putting everything into a simple, yet intoxicating blowjob to their patient that she had begun to pleasure herself to the sight. She couldn't wait for her turn. However, she wasn't worried. With her entry into the Vault, she had gone through the introduction. She knew the truth and knew what was going to happen in the future.

Ever since she had started her career as a high school nurse, she had been approached by many students and even a few teachers because of her natural beauty. But she turned them away by telling them she was a lesbian, knowing they were only interested in her for her body over a permanent relationship like the one she had always been searching for. She wanted to give her own virginity to the man who would love, marry, and give her children.

That's right. Shizuka Marikawa was a virgin, contrary to rumors spread by those who she turned down. That didn't mean she didn't like sex. Truthfully, she would usually watch porn or read erotica novels and use her imagination and a wide variety of toys at her disposal to master her body and learn everything she could about what worked, what she liked, and what turned her off. She learned quickly that Bondage and S&M play turned her off.

The more she pleasured herself, the more she began to imagine how Naruto would pleasure her. Her heart raced as she watched Sakura continue her ministrations.

Naruto, still new to the sensation, had begun to push down on Sakura's head, pushing himself into her throat...deeper than she thought possible. Luckily, she had practiced giving blowjobs so much that she had learned how to suppress her gag reflex. However, she was quickly becoming surprised the more he pushed and the deeper he went as her nose got closer to touching the base of his genitals.

One of her hands was stimulating her clit and vagina while the other was furiously groping at one of her D-Cup breasts. She would be the first to admit that she didn't have the biggest breasts out of the numerous women in Vault 69, but she was far from the smallest. Her breasts were actually the average size of the rest of the Vault's female population.

Time seemed to pass quicker than she had thought. When she felt him begin to twitch in her mouth and throat, she continued to go deeper and deeper until her nose finally touched the base of his member. When she felt him push a bit harder, she pulled halfway back and closed her throat, allowing his thick sperm to flood her mouth. However, as he released his seed into her mouth, she realized that there was simply too much for her to store it all and she had been forced to swallow some. When Naruto stopped twitching, she pulled all the way off of him, keeping her mouth shut before she grabbed a vial and spat out the amount of semen that she could save and sealed it before writing her initials on the lid as the collector.

She walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup before filling it with water, using it to rinse out any remaining traces of Naruto's thick semen, swallowing it and walked back over to Naruto before planting a fierce kiss on his lips, grinding her soaking vagina against his still erect member, soaking it in her fluids. So shocked was he that rather than fight back against it, he began to return her kiss before she separated from him, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. Sakura apologized before grabbing her discarded clothes and leaving the wing using her discarded clothes as cover as she did so.

Shizuka sauntered over to the stunned patient with a sly smirk on her face. "Well, now that Sakura's taken her sample, I guess it's my turn," she said huskily. She removed her panties, tossing them aside where they landed on her own Vault Jumpsuit. She initiated a hungry, lusty kiss, grinding against him, mixing her juices with Sakura's saliva.

Rather than fight against it, he went with it, returning the kiss with one of his own. After ending the kiss, she moved down and began to take him into her mouth. His member was thicker and longer than she initially estimated going by Sakura's measurements, but she easily adjusted and began using her mouth in ways that would make many ask for tips.

Naruto was far more sensitive after his initial release. He grabbed Shizuka by the back of her head using both hands and kept pushing down, burying himself deeper and deeper into her throat. Shizuka's fingers hastened until she was practically using her entire hand to reach the deepest and most sensitive spots. After fifteen minutes compared to the twenty-five it took Sakura, she could tell he was ready to release again. She, much like her student/apprentice in the medical arts, had to swallow some of his thick load, but spat out the rest in a cup which she labeled with her initials. Naruto stared blankly ahead as he stumbled toward the table. His knees weak, he decided to lay down on the table, his hardened member now back to its flaccid state.

 **End of Lemon...**

Shizuka licked her lips of any lingering traces of semen. "That was the most delicious meal I've had since I came to the Vault," she said in a sincere tone. "I'll report the results of your exam to Overseer Tsunade tomorrow. Maybe keep you around for...observation for a day or two. After that, you can take your GOAT and get your introduction into Vault Life. For now, I suggest you get some rest. Relax and get some sleep. You'll need it." Doctor Shizuka gathered her clothes before shutting off the lights and leaving the medical wing.

Naruto stumbled over to the bed he'd seen in the room before laying down. His mind wandering back to his very first sexual experience (if one doesn't count some heavy petting via his girlfriends). If that was anything to go by, he had no doubt that legitimate sex would be mind blowing. He was caught between eager to have sex with Chloe and Max and a mix of anxious and nervous about how good he'd be. After a few minutes, Naruto had finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, his dreams filled with images of sex with Chloe, Max, Nurse Sakura, and Doctor Shizuka.

Why he dreamed about having sex with the two who gave him a 'basic' physical exam, he attributed it to the amazing blowjobs and the lingering feelings of attachment he had toward them at the moment. Hopefully, by tomorrow, these feelings for the two medics will be gone, he could return to his two girlfriends, and things will return to a relative semblance of normality.

Oh how he would come to regret ever thinking those words.

The following morning greeted him with a few basic tests. Standard concussion protocols. Reflex tests. Even the occasional test to see if he could recall basic facts. Once he'd been cleared by Doctor Shizuka and Nurse Sakura, he was taken to the Overseer's Office by Sakura, who couldn't seem to stop blushing whenever their eyes met. When they entered the elevator, he noticed they were on Ground Level and went to B3. They walked through several corridors before arriving at the Overseer's Office. Sitting at two separate desks just outside of a large door that likely lead to the Overseer were two women.

One was of an average height and slender build with straight black shoulder-length hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Like the other residents of the Vault he'd seen, she too wore a Vault 69 Jumpsuit. Beside her was a dark-skinned woman with jade green eyes and silver hair. She was a bit bustier than the pale-skinned woman, but she lacked the same firm, luscious butt her counterpart had.

"Hello, Shizune. Hello, Mabui," Sakura greeted. "Is Overseer Tsunade busy?"

"Not too busy today," the pale woman replied. "Only a bit of paperwork, but I'm sure she won't mind the distraction."

"Good," Sakura said with a thankful tone. "This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was the one escorted to the Medical Wing after that boulder hit him on the head."

The pale woman looked toward him and gave him a friendly smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto. My name is Shizune," she said before motioning to the dark-skinned woman. "This is Mabui. We're Overseer Tsunade's assistants and secretaries. Any appointments she has are always booked through us so if you ever need to see her for anything, you just have to schedule it through us."

"That sounds pretty reasonable," Naruto replied. "I don't think I'll be seeing her often, but it's always good to know just in case."

Mabui gave him a sly smirk. "If anything, you are probably going to see her more than anyone else."

"Regardless," Shizune said, giving her a knowing look and a mild glare before returning her attention to Naruto. "You still need to go through the introduction. Once you have, I'll personally give you a tour of the Vault before bringing you to your personal living quarters. Either tomorrow or the day after, either Mabui or myself will come to your quarters and administer the GOAT exam. When you have your final results, we'll tell you what job you've been assigned, where you will start work, and when you will start your official duties. Alright?"

Naruto nodded. It seemed easy enough to understand. Besides, it wasn't like he expected to be allowed to loaf around the Vault while everyone else worked.

"Overseer," called Mabui as she pressed a button on the intercom. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is here for his introduction."

"Good," she said, almost sounding happy as she did so. "Send him in."

"Go ahead," Mabui said as she opened the door. Once Naruto was through and the door was shut, she sat back down at her desk. "So, Sakura...is he really as big as the report says he is?"

"MABUI," Shizune cried, thankful that the door to the Overseer's Office was soundproof, allowing no noise to enter or exit her office. A light blush adorned her cheeks.

"What," she asked innocently enough. "If he really is the last man on Earth, I want to know if the man who will eventually knock me up is hung like a horse."

"You have no idea," Sakura replied, her blush deepening as she recalled giving him his 'thorough physical exam'. A perverse grin adorned her lips as she told them the thorough details of his exam.

Meanwhile, in the Overseer's Office, as Naruto walked in and heard a book shut followed by a sigh of relief. "Kid, I never thought I'd be happier to get a visitor," she said with a small smile. "So, are you ready for your introduction to Vault 69 and Vault life?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay," Tsunade responded. "So, as you probably know, our island, Amestra, was created in secret by Vault-Tec. We are not a part of any world government. As such, we either abide by the rules set forth by Vault-Tec and the mayor of the town you grew up in. What you probably didn't know is that the island was built on a source of active radiation that slowly leaked into the atmosphere. The first generation, men and women who were stranded on the island, got sick, but were supplied with enough medicine to counteract the radiation until their bodies began to get used to the radiation. Before long, they began to repopulate the island. When brought to the doctors, it was discovered that the children had begun developing a unique series of veins that carried with them an enzyme that seemed to counteract any harmful effects the radiation from the island."

"Of course, there were some side effects that were only noticed as the second generation got older," she continued. "When the second generation tried to have children, it was considerably harder. It was discovered that the enzyme in their bodies was also radioactive and had certain health benefits. We will never suffer from cancer or any illness and disease such as the common cold and influenza. We retain our youthful appearance starting when we hit our prime physical condition and we only get stronger as we age. And between the first and the second generations, the second generation lived between 75%-100% longer."

"Sounds pretty good, if you ask me," Naruto replied.

"Initially, that's what everyone thought too...then we found out the downside," she said. "Between the first and second generation alone, the second generation was almost 65% more sterile than the first. The rate of childbirth decreased dramatically."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"The average sperm count in men is typically 15-200 million sperm per milliliter of semen," she said. "By the second generation, the average sperm count was around 5.250 million sperm per milliliter. However, with the birth of each new generation, the sterilization grew even worse. By the third generation, the sperm count dropped to 1,837,500 sperm per milliliter. By that time, childbirth was so rare that when someone was found pregnant, it was widely celebrated. You are a child of the Fourth Generation. So you know what that means."

Naruto's hands were shaking as his mind flew through thoughts at a mile a minute. "Are you trying to tell me I'm practically impotent?"

"Not just you, but everyone who lives on the island," Tsunade reinforced. "Men. Women. Even the wildlife wasn't unaffected by the sterilization. However, the results of each live birth were sent to Vault-Tec HQ. They performed some tests to see if they could somehow reverse the sterilization."

"So were they able to find a cure," he asked cautiously.

"We think they did," she said. "But we haven't gotten any news via the traditional channels. According to the rules set forth by Vault-Tec HQ, we are to keep the Vault sealed for the next 200 years. If, in that time, we do not receive word from them, we should proceed as if Vault-Tec HQ has been destroyed. In such an event, we are to act as if none of the other Vaults survived and repopulate the world."

Naruto paused as he allowed the thoughts that flooded his mind to sort themselves out. "But how can we repopulate...if we don't even know if there is a way to reverse the sterilization," he asked.

"We have to hope that they found one and are either sending it through the fastest channels available or we'll have to find one ourselves," Tsunade said with a hopeful tone in her voice. "Regardless, there is one more piece of information you should know. According to our files, you are quite possibly the last man on Earth. We don't know this for certain, but as far as the other residents in this Vault, you are our last and only chance at reviving humanity."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock as he tried to process the news. "Are...are you serious," he asked, looking deep into her honey brown eyes.

"Unfortunately, I am," she said flatly. "There was a reason for the rather...unorthodox physical you were put through. It was to measure the amount of sperm you were capable of producing per ejaculate. Measure the total sperm count per ejaculate. Comparing those to the average fertility of every woman in the Vault and calculate the odds of a successful impregnation for each of them based on those factors. The length and girth of your penis to be able to calculate how far your sperm would have to travel. Everything had a purpose. However, you will need to undergo a more thorough series of tests to determine a number of details related to your limits, skills, and capabilities, but that will happen after you've taken the GOAT."

Naruto was oddly silent for a moment as the truth began to sink in. "So then what is the best odds of me actually getting one of the other residents pregnant?"

".000031415%."

Naruto felt as if he got knocked on his ass by a punch straight to his gut. With numbers like that, just how the hell was he supposed to repopulate the world? It was conceivably impossible! Without some way to reverse their sterility, the odds of getting someone pregnant were virtually nonexistent.

"So...what do we do now," he asked solemnly.

"Well, considering that we will live longer lives because of the radiation in our bodies, it was suspected that Third Generation Islanders would live to be between 750 to 1000 years old. Fourth Generation Islanders could live to be beyond 1500 years old, but we would need to run some tests over the years to test that theory. For now, we just have to do our jobs, keep the Vault from falling apart, and keep each other from falling apart. I'm sure you'll find out what I mean later," Tsunade said before looking up at a hanging analog clock. "It's actually getting pretty late. I'd suggest you meet back up with Shizune for your tour of the Vault before she takes you to your personal quarters. You actually got lucky that most of the residents have settled into their own quarters with roommates, so you get one to yourself. My living quarters is located on the other side of the office as a protective measure."

Tsunade sauntered over to her desk, bending over and pressing the button on the intercom while giving him an impressive view of her backside even though he was still partially distracted by the news he had received and was still trying to digest. "Shizune, Naruto is ready for the Vault tour."

"Understood, Overseet," Shizune replied over the intercom. The door opened moments later to reveal said assistant who turned her head toward Naruto with a barely visible blush on her cheeks. "Please follow me."

Naruto nodded solemnly before following the assistant. Before they left the room, Mabui gave him a seductive wink before returning to her job.

As they walked through the Vault, Shizune noticed how...broken Naruto seemed. "So now you know, huh," she asked, causing him to nod weakly.

".000031415% chance to get one of the Vault residents pregnant...at best," he muttered. Shizune wanted to gape at the low odds, but decided to keep to herself. "Growing up, I always wanted to have kids one day, but with odds like that, how am I ever going to make that happen? And I'm supposedly the last man on Earth?! How is that even remotely fair?"

"I know what you mean," she said solemnly. "Of course, there are some benefits, but being virtually sterile? That's a heavy price to pay for an extended lifespan and essentially eternal youth. This also meant it was practically impossible for lesbian or gay couples to adopt a child of their own since it was entirely likely that anyone lucky enough to get pregnant would never give up their child for adoption. Even if they would have been better off."

Naruto paused, having never thought of that scenario before. "Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head as he did so. "Here I am moping and there are so many more people who were affected by this that I never thought of."

Shizune smiled his way. "Everyone goes through the cycle when they get the introduction," she admitted. "Some people take it better than others, but knowing that you are considered the last man on Earth and that you are our only hope to repopulate the world...it must be devastating."

Naruto chuckled. "I know every guy dreams of scenarios like this, but it's terrifying when you actually find yourself in the middle of it. To be expected to have sex with and impregnate every woman in the Vault with the odds saying pregnancy is virtually impossible in addition to our unnaturally long lives and virtual eternal youth," he ranted. "I don't want to be the reason humanity went extinct. It's just a lot to put on the shoulders of one person."

"I know," Shizune answered. "It is a lot to ask. Maybe too much to ask of you, but we have to believe. We have to consider that you are the best hope for humanity. That there is a cure for our forced sterilization. Who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you'll fall in love with the women here. Maybe they'll fall in love with you."

"But I'm not that special," Naruto said. "I mean, I'm just now getting used to my first relationship being a threesome. Now I've found myself having a harem of girls who may or may not like me for who I am, so much as what I can hopefully do for them and for humanity. They may even see it as a duty to be carried out."

"I agree," she responded somewhat sadly. "But not everyone here will see it like that. Some will genuinely want to be with you. Some will only wish to become pregnant as a duty to humanity. But in either case, they will have to get to know you. That means there is a chance that they will fall in love with you and their reasons for being with you might change."

Naruto nodded weakly. Somehow, he doubted that. He shook his mind free from the dark clouds that enveloped and occupied his thoughts. "We were supposed to take a tour, right," he asked, causing her to look stunned.

"Arg," she grumbled in frustration. "How could I forget that?"

"It happens to the best of us," Naruto replied with a small smile. "We all lose our train of thought sometimes."

Shizune smiled at him. "Well, you are easy to talk to," she said in a flirty tone, followed by a wink. "Maybe when you get acclimated to Vault life and...well...the situation at hand, we could go grab a drink at the bar. Get to know one another better."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said smoothly. "If we have to get...intimate, I'd rather get to know you better and try to make a relationship out of it."

She giggled into her hand before grabbing his and leading him around, showing him where everything was located and who worked there. As they walked down the corridors, they saw women of all shapes, sizes, and colors walking through, occasionally waving at them, When they stopped, they had to take the elevator to B2. When the doors swung open, Naruto looked up and saw a sign that read 'Security'. As they walked through the door, he was almost immediately intimidated.

All of the women walking around looked really strong. Not body builder strong, but they had this air of confidence and strength that honestly would intimidate any guy he knew. One woman who looked around his age approached them with an actual katana strapped to her back and a pistol similar to the one he borrowed from his father's office on her hip. Unlike the majority of the Vault 69 Jumpsuits, her Vault Suit had been clearly modified with steel plates and thick leather in some spots to offer more protection. Unsurprising since this was where the Vault's security worked and they would likely need as much armor as possible to do their job.

She had a very faint smile, almost making her expression unreadable. "Hello, Shizune-san," she said politely before turning to look in Naruto's direction. "Is this the man who saved those two girls before the Vault door sealed shut?"

"He is," Shizune replied before turning to look at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, this is one of our security officers, Saeko Busujima. Saeko-san, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Saeko extended a hand toward Naruto, which he quickly took hold of and shook. "It's nice to meet you, Saeko-san," he said politely, none to eager to get on her bad side.

Saeko smiled a bit more. "Please. Call me Saeko or Saeko-chan if you want," she offered sympathetically. "After all, we will be getting familiar with one another eventually."

"Yeah," Naruto replied weakly with a cheesy grin, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm still getting used to the whole 'last hope for humanity' news. It's...a bit troubling to know I'm going to be intimate in some way or form with so many women, Saeko."

"Most men would likely be having a field day if they were in your shoes, Naruto-san," Saeko admitted. "I'm glad you aren't like that."

"Believe me," he said bluntly. "Unless I did something in a past life that would make me deserving of something like this, minus the nuclear hell, I doubt I'd ever want something like this to happen to me. All I wanted was a simple life. Get a girlfriend. Hopefully marry her after high school. Have a couple of kids. You know. A normal life. My life to this point: my two best friends who I was convinced were in love with one another decided to both date me and my very first relationship is suddenly a threesome. Bombs fell on the day we were supposed to take our relationship to the next level. Then I end up in a Vault where I'm the only guy and I get the bomb dropped on me that I'm likely humanity's last hope and that it is practically my duty to have sex and impregnate as many women as humanly possible to repopulate the world."

Saeko chuckled and Shizune giggled. "Maybe, but I think I can say for every resident that we'd rather have someone like you than someone who would take advantage of the situation," Saeko responded with Shizune nodding in agreement. "Of course, in the event that someone did try to take advantage of the situation, I doubt he'd survive long enough to enjoy it."

Naruto nodded in agreement. As well-armed as Saeko was, he had very little doubts that many of the Vault's security personnel haven't been trained how to use their weapons of choice and would use it if a threat to the Vault presented itself.

"We still have other levels and stations to visit on our tour," Shizune said. "I'll talk to you later, Saeko-san."

Saeko nodded in agreement before continuing her duties.

As the two left the Security Level, Shizune and Naruto waited for the elevator to open. "As you can probably tell, the Vault is structured fairly well. Each floor or level is located there for a reason," the beautiful assistant began to explain. "The first floor is where the Vault Door is located. After 200 years have passed and no signs from Vault-Tec HQ have been received by the Overseer, we will be allowed to send out scouting and scavenging parties to patrol what is left of the world. When the parties come back, they must undergo a mandatory medical evaluation, decontamination, and psychological evaluation to ensure that they are safe to return to duty, which is why the Medical Wing is located on Ground Level. As you've seen, the second level is Security and Weapons Center. If anyone breaches the Vault Door, they are our first line of defense and everyone on that floor is armed with powerful armaments. The Weapons Center is where anyone can choose to modify their personal weapons. Silencers. Extended Magazines. Sights. Since you came into the Vault with a weapon, it was probably confiscated until you decide to pick it up, but you can do that once we've finished the tour."

"The third level is where the Overseer's Office is located as well as my quarters, Mabui's quarters, and the Overseer's personal quarters," she further explained. "Because of how important we are to the Vault's operations, there is a heavily fortified safe room located there as well as an express elevator from Vault Security that will allow Security personnel to quickly arrive to protect us should intruders make it past the second level." The elevator dinged and the two quickly hopped in. Shizune pressed the B4 button and the doors shut before the familiar hum of the motors lowered them down two floors before stopping. The doors opened, revealing a long corridor. In front of their eyes was a single door with a sign that read 'Science Room: Authorized Personnel Only'. "The Fourth Level is where the Science Lab, the Water Treatment Plant, and the Power Plant are located. They supply the Vault with pure water, power, and medical supplies. Of course, with how large the Vault is, we have numerous Water Treatment/Purification Plants and Power Plants spaced out so that we hardly have to worry about not having enough uncontaminated water or power to keep the Vault running properly."

Shizune knocked on the door. Without warning, an explosion rocked the Vault, but seemed to be held in by the Science Lab's thick walls and heavy door. The door slid open, black smoke billowing out from behind it as a woman with long, wild, hot pink hair, bright green eyes, and a white lab coat with 69 on the back in the same shade of yellow as the other Vault Jumpsuits with a blue trim. She wasn't super busty like Shizuka or Overseer Tsunade, but she was far from flat-chested. If Naruto were to guess, he'd say she likely wore a high B-Cup to a small C-Cup bra, if she even wore one seeing as many of the Vault's residents seemed to not wear one judging by their constantly bouncing assets whenever they walked.

Naruto shook his mind free from the thoughts and decided to introduce himself. "Hello," he said politely. "My name is..."

"Naruto-chan," she shouted in glee before lunging at him with arms wide open. She latched onto his body and pressed her bust into his face. She was short, but she was able to get a surprising amount of height from that jump to press his face into her breasts. Who could have guessed that such a small woman could jump so high?

"Um...do I know you," he asked cautiously.

"Of course you do, silly," she replied before hopping off of him and puffing out her chest in pride. "The Great Washu used to babysit you when you were little. I worked a lot with your father in Vault-Tec's labs." Washu looked the boy she once knew now fully grown up and down. "My. How handsome you got in all these years." Naruto blushed and backed away when he noticed the predatory look in her eyes.

"I'm taking him on a tour of the Vault, Doctor Washu," Shizune said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Washu sighed dejectedly. "I figured as much," she said before perking up. "Still, he's bound to stop by sometime. I'll just have to wait until then. I still have some experiments that need to be performed after all."

With those parting words, Washu walked back into her now smoke-free lab and began to write notes about 'experiments' that she could now conduct with Naruto as the guinea pig. After all, she needed a male test subject for many of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Uzumaki: Resident of Vault 69**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own anything in this story. I won't even begin naming sources that I'm borrowing characters from because I could use several thousand words on that alone. Don't judge me. I'm lazy and busy at the same time.**

Chapter Three: Welcome to Vault 69! A Better Life...Underground! Part Two

As the two made their way down the corridor from the Science Lab, Naruto took the opportunity to scope out the layout of the area. On the side wall, he noticed a sign that stood out from the rest. The Water Treatment Plant was in the same direction they were going and the Science Labs and Power Plant were in the direction they were leaving.

"So we're going to see the Water Treatment Plant next," he asked curiously, getting Shizune to nod.

Once they reached the Water Treatment Plant's door, Shizune knocked. Thankfully, there wasn't an explosion this time. As the door opened, another beautiful woman was standing in front of them. In spite of Naruto slowly getting used to seeing incredibly beautiful women walking around rather casually, it was still slightly unnerving. The woman in front of them was wearing a slightly worn-looking Vault Jumpsuit with significantly shorter sleeves than the ones on the residents he'd seen. She had a more exotic look, much like Sakura, with long azure blue hair, similar to the color of his eyes, if not a shade or two darker, with curls at the end that looked remarkably like waves, midnight blue eyes, snowy skin complexion, and a rather curvy figure. Definitely a C-Cup.

Silently, Naruto was mentally cursing his 'godfather' for his 'gift' of having a general idea what a girl's three sizes were. If he ever saw him again, he'd beat the living hell out of him before passing him off to his mother, if she was still alive, to do the same once he finally told her what he did to him.

"Hello, Shizune," she said in a polite, yet excited tone. "What can Juvia help you with?"

"Not a whole lot, Juvia," Shizune replied with the same friendly tone Naruto was used to hearing from her. "I'm just showing Naruto around the Vault as a part of his tour. Naruto, this is Juvia Lockser, the main manager of the Vault's Water Treatment and Water Purification Plants. Juvia, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, our newest resident."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto," Juvia said, extending her hand out toward him.

"The pleasure's all mine, Juvia," Naruto said, taking her hand and shaking it.

In that moment, Juvia felt her heart begin to race as she looked deeper into Naruto's eyes. The compassion and warmth that radiated from them...it was beyond what she expected to find in anyone after her last failed relationship with her ex-boyfriend Gray Fullbuster. _'What is happening with my heart? Could this be...is Juvia falling in love with this stranger? Gray was always cold and distant, but Naruto radiates such warmth and kindness. Juvia will not lose this chance again. Juvia will love again!'_

Their hands fell to the side as warm smiles lit up their faces. "If you ever have any problems, Juvia will do her best to fix them," Juvia said with a sudden brightness to her voice before quickly retreating into the Treatment Plant.

"Come on, Naruto," Shizune said, practically dragging him away from the door. "There's still a lot to see and a lot more to do. Our next stop is the Power Plant on this level."

It was a fairly long walk before the two had finally reached the Power Plant. The raw electricity threatened to radiate from the door, causing Naruto's hair to stand on end with the charge as he got closer. Once again, Shizune knocked on the door and once again the person who stepped out of the room was incredibly cute. She wore a uniform similar to Juvia. She was an attractive yound woman with long, light blond hair and blue eyes. She had a petite, girlish figure and was slightly shorter than him. She wore her hair in a long ponytail tied high in the back, while leaving a long lock of hair on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead and tied together by a green bandanna. She also had her ears pierced in an avant-garde style he had contemplated getting done a few times in high school, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others.

While not completely flat chested, the woman did have signs of developing her bust. Overall, Naruto thought she looked like a tomboy...though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Hey, Shizune," she said as she pulled off her grease-stained gloves and tucked them in a back pocket located on her jumpsuit. "Who's the new guy?"

"Winry, this is Naruto," she said in introduction. "Naruto, this is Winry Rockbell, our lead engineer and maintenance officer. If one of the systems breaks down, it's her job to fix it or send someone else to fix it if she's already busy."

"Basically, when we leave the Vault, I'm the one writing the scroungers and scavengers their shopping list of what we're going to need to fix up the place," Winry said confidently. "Frankly, Vault-Tec half-assed their work on the Vault's main support systems. The welds on the water pipes were shoddy at best. The entire Vault was wired by a hack who probably had a pyromania fetish. Honestly, I'm surprised that the Vault didn't spontaneously combust when I was making the very first series of repairs. It almost looks like they did it on purpose. Then again, considering every Vault was supposed to be some kind of social experiment, I wouldn't be too terribly surprised if it was on purpose."

"Well, at least we have someone with a brain to fix their 'mistakes'," Naruto quipped. "And, in the 'unfortunate' event that they died when the bombs fell, I think we can thank Karma for that."

Winry laughed a bit before jabbing him in the shoulder, getting him to wince slightly. "Can't argue with that logic," she said before turning to Shizune. "I think I'm starting to like this guy already. Let me know if Overseer Tsunade has anymore work orders. I'll try and get my people on top of them as fast as possible."

With that, Winry returned to the Power Plant and resumed what she was doing prior to the small interruption. "Winry comes from a long line of mechanical geniuses," Shizune commented. "She's in charge of maintenance of the Vault's facilities and faculties. If something goes wrong, like a circuit got tripped, your hot water isn't working, or a pipe suddenly bursts, she's the one you'll need to talk to."

The two continued their tour by taking the elevator down to Level Four. As soon as the elevator doors opened, an amazing smell wafted across their noses. Their stomachs grumbled and roared in protest, causing the two to turn toward one another and blush. "Let's go get some lunch," she offered before taking him by the hand and leading him in the direction of what appeared to be a cafeteria or some kind of diner that he used to hang out with Chloe and Max after school.

As the two sat down across from one another at a pair of bench seats, they were approached by yet another beautiful woman. She had thick thighs, a slight chubbiness that came out as a muffin top through her Vault Jumpsuit, and an impressive bust. Her hair was a light shade of pink that reached just under her shoulder blades with darker pink eyes that looked borderline red. She also had on a pair of white headphones that she took off and placed around her neck, though Naruto was surprised she could hear considering how loud the volume had to be for him to hear the electronic beat coming from them. In her hand was a simple notepad and a pen, ready to write down anything at a moments notice.

"Hey," she said in a soft, kind tone. "My name is Sonico and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with a couple of drinks?"

"I'll have a green tea," Shizune ordered.

"Can I have a Nuka Cola," Naruto asked, getting an eager nod from Sonico.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she said before turning around. Sadly, just as she did, she accidentally tripped over a stray shoelace. When she readied herself to impact the ground, she felt a pair of hands grabbing onto her chest. Turning her head slightly, she was surprised to find a blushing Naruto trying to help her back to her feet and her own cheeks gained a faint crimson tinge. Once Sonico was back on her feet, she noticed Naruto had been quick to move back to his seat with his head looking at the table as if it had suddenly become interesting.

"Sorry," he said somewhat shyly. "My body just moved on its own when I saw you trip."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she replied before bending over to tie her untied shoe, giving the two customers a good show of her very voluptuous backside through her Jumpsuit. If Naruto had to put a label on Sonico after meeting her for the first time, it would be Big Beautiful Woman, though Naruto would never label someone because labels simply divided rather than unite people together. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

And just like that, she ran off toward the kitchen, leaving Shizune and Naruto at the table. Shizune looked his way with a curious and admiring gaze. "Those were some great reflexes," she remarked.

"Yeah, well," Naruto muttered, trying to fight down his blush after feeling up someone on accident while trying to keep them from falling. "When you're as danger prone and accident prone as Chloe and me, you learn to move fast."

"Well that explains a lot about her GOAT exam results," Shizune said sarcastically, getting Naruto to chuckle warmly just as Sonico returned with three drinks.

Once she set down Naruto's and Shizune's drinks, she decided to sit down next to Naruto and take a sip of her own drink. "How's everything going, Shizune," Sonico asked, gently sipping her drink.

"Well, I was giving Naruto a tour of the Vault and introducing him to a few residents," Shizune said. "The Casino was our next stop, but when we realized how hungry we were, we decided to stop in for a bite before we continue the tour. Can Shinobu come out from the kitchen for a quick introduction?"

"Well, since the big lunch rush already cleared out, I don't see why she can't," Sonico replied, shrugging her shoulders before setting down her drink and heading back to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Sonico was coming back from the swinging door that led to the kitchen followed by what appeared to be a midnight blue-haired girl in her early teens. Most likely around 12 because she hadn't started to physically mature just yet. She had bright blue eyes that expressed an innocence he hadn't seen often in the residents and a hidden sadness that was veiled by a mask of happiness. She was likely one of the residents who had likely lost a number of friends and family to the bombs before she'd been brought to Vault 69.

She had a dazzling smile that lit up the room and before he knew it, she was standing at the edge of the table with a gentle expression on her face. "Hello, Shizune. Your usual order is almost done," she said politely before turning her attention to Naruto, blushing followed by a deep bow at the waist to hide her burning cheeks. "My name is Shinobu Maehara. I'm the head chef on the Level Four. Please take good care of me."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the top of Shinobu's head. "Sure thing, kiddo," he said with mirth. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. If ya ever need me, just let Shizune know and I'll do my best to help ya out." The young chef nodded before rushing to return to the kitchen. Shizune and Sonico both giggled at the sight while Naruto looked kinda confused by the action. "Kind of a weird kid. Cute, but weird."

"Yess, well, you have to remember that everyone in the Vault is going to be a little strange considering the ratio of women to men," Shizune jabbed playfully. "Not to mention that everyone has some kind of baggage from before the bombs dropped. Some baggage might be small, but others have left emotional scars on the ones who carry them. But knowing the kind of person you are, I think you can handle it."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Some baggage was easier to handle than others. Chloe and Max had baggage that they shared surrounding the investigation into the death of Chloe's girlfriend. Naruto had killed someone to protect his girlfriends. They were able to handle the burden of their baggage together and that developed into his first relationship being a threesome. "Yeah," he said at the reminder.

Just as he was about to finish his drink, Shinobu appeared from the kitchen with a plate and two bowls of different food. One plate had brown rice and a slew of vegetables. "Here's your Mexican Brown Rice Salad, Shizune," Shinobu said as she set the plate in front of the Overseer's assistant. "Sonico, here's your bowl of pork ramen with extra narutomaki." She set down the steaming hot bowl of noodles and broth with pork slices before the waitress.

"Ra...ramen," Naruto said, drooling slightly at the delicious smell coming from the rather large bowl. Shizune looked at him in a playfully curious way.

"Is everything alright, Naruto," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's just that...ramen is my favorite food in the world. Mom used to cook it on special occasions. My birthday. Her birthday. Their anniversary. Graduation. When I got good grades in class. That kind of stuff. The last time I had it was a few years ago when mom invited Chloe and Max after...the guy who killed Chloe's girlfriend got arrested for her murder along with his accomplice. Before they got so busy at work that they hardly ever came home. I was worried that after the bombs fell that nobody would know how to make it anymore."

The trio of women had an understanding look in their eyes. To Naruto, ramen wasn't just a food. It was a memory. A memory of all of the good times he spent with his family. Shinobu nodded before setting another bowl of ramen in front of him. "I guess it's a good thing I made a bit extra then," she replied with a smile and blush.

Nobody expected to see him practically inhale the broth-y noodle-y bowl within a matter of minutes nor the sound of an empty bowl. They never expected to see him kneeling in front of the young blue-haired girl with her hand in his, causing her entire face to glow crimson. "Shinobu, this is the greatest ramen I've ever had in my life," he said tearfully. "Will you please marry me and cook this amazing ramen for the rest of my life?"

"Na...Naruto," she said as she covered a blushing cheek with her free hand.

"Come on, Romeo," Shizune said, grabbing him by the ear and proceeded to drag him out of the cafeteria. "We have a lot more to see before the tour's over."

Once Shizune and Naruto were out of the room, Sonico and Shinobu were left standing there. Sonico had to bite back a giggle when she saw how quickly Naruto devoured his bowl of ramen. Admittedly, ramen was one of her favorite foods too and Shinobu was arguably the best cook in the Vault, so her ramen was, by default, the best ramen in the Vault.

"Wow, Shinobu," Sonico said with a whistle of admiration. "You haven't even known the guy for a few minutes and you've already sunk your claws into him."

Shinobu blushed under the teasing before running back to the kitchen, causing Sonico to giggle even more at her reaction. Man. With Naruto around, she had no doubt things would be getting really interesting real quick.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Shizune, Shizune was busy teasing Naruto about his sudden proposal to a girl he'd never met before and how Chloe and Max might feel if they ever found out. She realized that he had an emotional attachment to ramen, but she never knew that he had such a strong attachment to it. He said his mother was just as addicted to the food as he was, meaning it was likely an inherited family trait. She only wondered if it was a dominant trait or a recessive trait. If it was a dominant trait, then who knows whether the Vault could withstand a large group of ramen-loving children.

Over the next several hours, between getting to know one another better and meeting other residents and finding out where they worked, Naruto genuinely felt like he had a good grasp on how Vault 69 functioned and just how vital it was that everyone did their jobs. Many of the residents varied in shape, size, skin tone, and the wide gambit of hair and eye colors. Some were astonishingly beautiful like Overseer Tsunade and Doctor Shizuka. Others were an exotic kind of beauty like Sakura, Juvia, and Mabui. A few were mildly chubby, but not unattractively so like Sonico and Minori Nakazawa, the chief of the Greenhouse on Level Six. Then you had the residents who had a more child-like appearance such as Washu and Shinobu.

After a long tour, they finally returned to Level Seven where the last stop was Naruto's personal residence, which was rather large, if he were to be honest. Far larger than a single person would ever need. Level Seven and lower consisted largely of the residents' quarters as well as the occasional bar and entertainment venue meant to keep up morale in the Vault. When they walked inside, Naruto was beginning to realize that regardless of how big it was on the outside, it felt a lot larger on the inside. Considering the circumstances, he could understand why he had such a large residence. Along the far wall was a bookshelf filled with perfectly preserved books, likely stored in the Vault to keep their minds occupied or as a source of entertainment when they were relaxing at home. The topics he managed to scan varied largely from book to book.

If he was being brutally honest, Naruto tended to avoid libraries when he was hanging out with Max and Chloe. It wasn't that he couldn't read. Far from it. Reading just never really interested him.

"Well, this is the last stop," Shizune said before handing him a key. "That's your house key. Currently, the only people who have copies of your key are the Security Office, Overseer Tsunade, Doctor Shizuka, and you. Doctor Shizuka and the Security Office's copies are for obvious reasons. If you are sick, incapacitated, or, in the unlikely event, held hostage, they have copies in order to be able to immediately enter in order to take care of the situation. Overseer Tsunade's copy is mostly in case you lose your copy, she can always have another copy made. For a price, of course. If, in the event that you wish to give a copy of your key to another resident, you can visit the Security Office and purchase a copy to give to the resident in question. Once again, for a price."

"What kind of price," Naruto asked. "Does everyone get paid to do their job or something?"

"Yes...and no," Shizune said hesitantly. "They get paid in bullets. Not a printed currency. The reason for this is because we can easily refill ammunition here in the Vault so long as you return with the casing or 'brass'. When the time comes to leave the Vault and salvage materials to reuse in the Vault, the bullets will be useful in protecting them. Each bullet has a specific value based on how rare it is and how much we have. 9mm and .22 caliber bullets are relatively cheap compared to .50 caliber and .308 caliber bullets. Based on what the searchers retrieve, they are offered a comparable price in ammunition in exchange. They then use the ammunition to pay for weapon repairs, armor repairs, drinks, food, entertainment and any other services we do in the Vault."

Naruto nodded. "So what if we find ammunition out there," he asked.

"Depending on how many people go with you, you typically split it evenly or you give it to the one who has a weapon capable of using it in hopes that they will return the favor when or if you find a caliber that your firearm needs," Shizune stated. "Considering we have 200 years before we have to worry about such things, I think we've got enough time to fine tune the rules and regulations for Scavengers." Shizune allowed herself to release a breath she must have forgotten she was holding. "In the bedside table beside your bed is a booklet with all of the Vault's current rules, regulations, current exchange rates for ammunition, and the current value of the various services in the Vault. There's one for the strip club, the bar, the grocery store, the hourly rate for the maintenance requests, and so on and so forth. If you have any questions, feel free to make an appointment with either myself or Mabui. As a prerequisite of living in the Vault, you are obligatorily required to speak with one of the Vault's many councilors over the period of the next three months free of charge. After that, you can make appointments with them for a price that the councilor will determine based on what you require counseling with since each councilor has a specialty and all of them charge different prices based on their specialty. Do you have any more questions?"

Naruto shook his head negative. "Alright. Then that concludes the tour of Vault 69. I'll be here next week at noon to administer your GOAT. In the Vault Ordinance Booklet are the phone numbers of myself, Mabui, Doctor Shizuka and Nurse Sakura, Overseer Tsunade, and every councilor, bank, and maintenance personnel that works in the Vault, so don't hesitate to call if you need a question answered or a service rendered. As a member of Vault 69, you have a bank account that you can visit to withdraw or deposit ammunition into with a beginning total of $500 that can be exchanged into ammunition according to the current exchange rate. Your first visit with the Vault councilor is tomorrow at noon. With that, I'll head back to the Overseer's Office. See you later, Naruto."

Shizune left the room, leaving a more knowledgeable Naruto behind to observe his surroundings. It had been a long day for him. He met, and probably made friends, with a lot of people he never knew or never interacted with before. He walked into his bedroom, tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper by the bathroom, and took a shower before going to the California King-Size bed and resting with his hands behind his head.

The artificial lighting had been dimmed to a dull glow, causing him to go from sleepy to alert immediately. Did Shizune come back to tell him something she forgot or something? "Hey, Ruto," called Chloe's familiar voice from his bedroom door. She stood there in her unique bra and panties alongside Max, who seemed to have gained a fair bit of confidence. "I hope you didn't forget that you had plans with me and Max."

"Chloe," he asked, still somewhat tired. "Max? How'd you girls get in?"

"The Overseer gave us a key," Max answered. "Once we told her of the situation between the three of us shortly after we managed to get in, she agreed to let us have a key to your place. We have our own place, of course, but we wanted to do this in here instead."

"Maybe tomorrow, you can help us christen our beds," Chloe said seductively as they stripped themselves of their clothes, revealing every single inch of them to him. "But tonight, we'll just have to christen yours."

That night, many were thankful that the walls of every residence was soundproofed to prevent any and all noise from escaping or entering.

Meanwhile, in the Overseer's Office, Tsunade and Shizuka were watching the events occurring in the bedroom unfold with analytical eyes. As time went on, Tsunade found herself surprised and impressed with Naruto's stamina and ability to somehow handle two women simultaneously for such a length of time. After he released a total of eight times, four for Max and four for Chloe, he finally seemed to pass out alongside his lovers. Chloe was resting directly on top of him with him still inside of her cradled in his left arm while Max had a fulfilled look on her face as she wrapped herself around his right arm.

"So what do you think, Overseer," Shizuka asked with a haughty tone. "His stamina is impressive and will only grow as the years go on. And with more partners, he'll eventually learn how to best please those he does become intimate with."

"He's impressive, I'll give him that," Tsunade said monotonously. "We'll find out more about _their_ son once he takes the G.O.A.T. exam and the report from his councilor's report about his state of mental health and his personality. Once we can come up with a full report, we'll be able to see how well he can connect with the other residents. Outside of that, have you heard anything about how the other residents are taking the news about Naruto's status?"

"A few," Shizuka replied. "I don't have any names, but the word around the Vault is that some believe he should be thrown out of the Vault because he'd take advantage of his status to force himself upon the other residents because that is how they view men. And it seems their train of thought could be gaining traction with other residents."

"I see," Tsunade said through narrowed eyes as she cut the feed of Naruto's bedroom. "Keep an ear open for more rumors like that. If the faction grows too large and becomes a threat, we'll handle it before it grows too large to handle."

"Understood, Overseer."


End file.
